A Learning Process
by shiroratsukari
Summary: Life is a learning process. Each year you learn something new. At the age of 4, Birthday learns what death is. It means that you fall asleep and never wake up again. It means that everyone will be sad. And it's the thing, according to the doctors, that will happen to him when he turns 10. (Pre Re Hamatora Ep. 7 Fic).


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the cast from Hamatora.

**Author's note:** Ages and events are not canon. Some are estimates based on events shown in the manga and anime (up to Re_Hamatora episode 7 since that's as far as I've seen).

**A Learning Process  
><strong>

**At the age of 1, Birthday learns what love is.**

It is holding hands, being lifted to the sky, being cuddled, being hugged and being whispered to at night. "We love you forever."

**At the age of 2, Birthday learns that laughter brings smiles.**

Because when he does it, the faces of both his parents light up and pull up into these big, wide grins and he gets extra hugs and kisses.

**At the age of 3, Birthday learns what pain is.**

The very uncomfortable thing in his chest, the quick shallow breaths, the scared looking faces and the white washed room.

**At the age of 4, Birthday learns what death is. **

It means that you fall asleep and never wake up again. It means that everyone will be sad. And it's the thing, according to the doctors, that will happen to him when he turns 10.

**At the age of 5, Birthday learns that time is limited. **

He has already lived out half of his expected life span and can't remember what he's done.

**At the age of 6, Birthday learns that the world isn't fair.**

The words "I can't stand this, this isn't fair!" and "why do I have to live with this?" don't come from him who is dying, but from the two who should be there to protect him.

**At the age of 7, Birthday learns that he hates fakers.**

They pretend everything is just fine until they can't hold in their true emotions anymore. Then they explode. This cycle of pretense and outburst were all he could remember now. A pattern that stained the place he grew up in, the thing that caused his parents' depression and the reason for their departure.

**At the age of 8, Birthday learns that nothing is eternal.**

Because "we love you forever" only lasted 8 years; if 8 years could be counted as forever then eternity had to be a lie.

**At the age of 9, Birthday learns how to smile properly.**

He knows he's doing it right when everyone who sees him smile thinks he's happy even when he's not.

**At the age of 10, Birthday learns that prophets are phonies.**

He just met one a week ago and already his prophecy had failed.

**At the age of 11, Birthday learns that adults are liars.**

He is still alive.

**At the age of 12, Birthday learns what true friends are.**

To be exact, true friend, singular. He is the only one who is always by his side and hasn't yet broken a promise to him nor made a promise he couldn't keep.

**At the age of 13, Birthday learns he can create miracles.**

A small one anyways, though he likes to think that being a human generator is cooler than most of the miracles his classmates can create.

**At the age of 14, Birthday learns his pain can infect others.**

Why else would Ratio look like he's the one dying when he isn't even the one strapped down to the stretcher?

**At the age of 15, Birthday learns what sacrifice means.**

For his sake and his sake alone, Ratio left the one place that guaranteed him power, wealth and fame.

**At the age of 16, Birthday learns not to waste food.**

The one time he did a girl with short purple hair slammed a metal tray down on his head. Hard.

**At the age of 17, Birthday learns he's allowed to cry.**

It isn't a sign of weakness; especially when someone else is crying alongside him and telling him it's okay.

**At the age of 18, Birthday learns that life is ironic.**

The former Prophet of Death just applied to and got accepted into Med school.

**At the age of 19, Birthday learns that jobs are overrated.**

Why submit to the whims of another when he could work odd jobs at his own leisure as a handyman and earn loads?

**At the age of 20, Birthday learns that he can be wrong.**

Despite everything he's put the other through, Ratio is still here. Maybe eternity isn't a lie after all.

**At the age of 21, Birthday learns it is time to stop learning. **

Living is so much more fun anyways.

**-End-**

**Author's note:** Yups, it ends at age 21 because ages 22 and 23 are where the manga and anime begin! Hope you enjoyed the fic and I hope the format wasn't too weird.


End file.
